This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones may have displays. In a typical display such as a liquid crystal display, an array of display pixels is used to display images for a user. The array of display pixels may be formed in an active display region of the display. The display may also include a peripheral border region that is inactive.
To provide a display such as a liquid crystal display with the ability to display color images, an array of color filter elements is often aligned with the array of display pixels. The color filter layer may be formed on an outer glass layer of the display. A typical color filter array often contains red, blue, and green color filter elements (e.g., elements that pass red, blue, and green light respectively) that are separated from each other by a patterned black masking layer. Portions of the black masking layer are also sometimes formed on the outer glass layer of the display in the inactive area around the periphery of the color filter array.
At the interface of an outer glass layer and other display components such as color filter elements and black masking layers, reflections of ambient light may arise. These reflections are caused by differences in the indices of refraction of the outer glass layer, the color filter elements and the black masking layer. Because the black masking layer and the color filter elements have different indices of refraction, these reflections at the inner surface of the outer glass layer can make the inactive peripheral region of the display stand out in contrast to the active portion of the display. With traditional display designs, it can be challenging to reduce reflections.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved displays such as electronic devices with minimized display reflections.